Cocoa, Kisses, and Foreplay
by Ibrahim Robinson
Summary: The first story in a set of romantic mini-series starring Barbara Gordon and Kaldur'ahm set in the Young Justice universe. Kaldur finally gets a chance to revel his feelings for Barbara on a cold night in Gotham City. All works and characters are owned by their respective parent companies based in DC Comics.


_**Cocoa, Kisses, & Foreplay **_

"_Oh my God…Oh my God…Oh my God!"_

Barbara's brain couldn't process what was happing therefore the single solitary thought that she did have was repeating itself over and over in her head. She never would have fathomed that anyone could have reduced her brain into virtual mush. After all she had routinely matched wits with the likes of Harley Quinn and even developed a resistance to the Scarecrow's fear toxin until he changed the formula. So why in hell did just hearing Kaldur say her name drive her up the wall? Whenever she heard him speak her name it always sounded like it was just dripping with demand and desire all at the same time. There was no doubt that there was sexual tension between the two of them but, they just never found themselves on the same page at the same time in that frame of their lives. Still there was no denying that the two of them were attracted to each other. It was as plain as day to anyone with an intelligence quotient equivalent to that of a toddler or better, even if it wasn't always clear to the two of them. Now it seemed they finally opportunity to act on it.

Kaldur was agonizingly slow at removing his lips from hers. He pulled his head back and rested his forehead against hers, his eyes immediately locking onto hers. Now Kaldur was in so many ways very human. For instance, he loved the way Barbara magically filled out every skin-tight Kevlar clad curve of her "bat-suit" as if she somehow had poured herself into it every night,. Yet Kaldur was still very much the Atantean noble he was raised to be as well and most Atantean's desired a deep emotional connection with the one they loved. That was just the way Atantean's were built nobles or not. Now the question that was burning across Barbara's passion blitzed irises like bright Nevadan neon lights was a mixture of love, lust, and need all while she was trying to force her brain to deduce his actions.

It had been a full two years since she had left team _Justice_ and joined the _Birds of Prey._ She was one of the founding members after Huntress and Black Canary splintered from the _Justice League _and started the team. The League was fun but it was always a bit of a boys club that's why the all female team of heroines had been formed. Now most of her teammates didn't or better yet refused to understand why she joined up with them but, Kaldur stuck by her side through the hold damn thing.

The two of them had formed a bond that surpassed more than just being teammates or even friends for that matter. After Artemis was injured Kaldur hand-picked Barbara to be his second in command and the two were damn near inseparable from that point forward on the battlefield and off. Hell the two of them gave a brand new meaning to the term of "the dynamic duo". Just as anyone who got blindsided by one of Kaldur's water whips only to get a face full of batarang from Barbara.

_So here Barbara was not wanting to give away just how happy she was to have Kaldur sitting in her tiny one bedroom apartment with her. It had been so long since she had seen him last. Nevertheless she couldn't help but blush every time she looked over the steaming tea kettle only to find Kaldur staring at her from across the room. _

"_Damn! Why do I feel like this? Like this is about so much more than old teammates having a hot chocolate during another hellish Gotham winter.", she asked herself mentally for what seemed like the hundredth time. _

_The tea kettle whistled and Barbara started to prepare the cocoa for the both of them._

"_Hey Kaldur."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you want marshmallows or whipped cream on top of yours?"_

"_Both", he said with a laugh._

_She giggled as she reached inside her refrigerator for the can of whipped cream. _

"_Wait did I just giggle? Like a little school girl!", she mentally interrogated herself._

_As she worked to finish preparing the cocoa she smiled to herself. It had been a such a long time since she had a genuine laugh. It was hard work trying to get a brand new team up and running. Finding a viable headquarters and trying to recruit other heros. Not to mention having to deal with the regular gambit of villains that Gotham could spit out on any given night. Now she couldn't stop smiling and she had no one but him to thank for that._

"_Now this isn't the good stuff like that French stuff that Alfred would always make for us when we would be at the cave.", she said laughing._

"_I'm sure that this will be just as delicious." _

"_I don't think so but, it should do in a pinch", she replied with a grin. "Hey Kaldur?", she added._

"_Yes?"_

"_Can I ask you a stupid question?"_

"_By definition didn't you do just do that?", he said with a smile._

"_Now you're just being a smart ass just to be a smart ass."_

_Barbara couldn't help it now the smile that had been adhered upon Kaldur's face was becoming all the more infectious as time went on. She had to admit that the fact that she thought he was ruggedly handsome made her a little bias. Still she loved just hearing from him so to actually have her best friend and former team leader sitting beside her now was a real treat. _

_Barbara overlapped both of her hands around her mug and pulled it to her lips and took a long drink of her cocoa oblivious to the fact that it had left a bit of whipped cream upon her nose after she sat her cup down._

"_You know for a detective you're not as astute as I thought you would be.", Kaldur said chuckling._

_Just as Barbara was about to take offense to his apparently negative comment she was left breathless by his next action. Kaldur's lips closed over her nose and he sucked the little dollop of whipped cream from the tip of it. The act was so intimate that she unwittingly emitted an audible moan at his action. She looked deep into his eyes after he stopped sucking the tip of her nose. That's when all the pieces started to fall into place for her, Kaldur not only cared about her but, he may very well be in love with her too._

_They couldn't help themselves after that moment, soon their lips were fused together in the heat of passion both of them constantly refitting and remolding theirs to fit the other's over and over with their cocoa doomed to grow cold and forgotten on the coffee table before them. _

"_Oh my God…Oh my God…Oh my God!"_

Kaldur slowly released his captivating hold upon her lips. Leaving the both of them breathless against the cold winter air. She felt a sense of loss as the dark Atantean separated his lips from hers. All she could do was try to process what just happen as Kaldur stared deep into her eyes.

"Kaldur?", she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I…I…I…"

"Should I not have kissed you?"

"God no! I mean yes! It's just that I never… well I mean I had wondered but… never really knew how you exactly felt…about me I mean.", she said letting slip that Southie Gotham Island accent that told of her deep Irish heritage.

He ran his webbed hands through her hair. She could feel his fingertips brush against her scalp as she groaned in pleasure at his touch. Damn if his fingers felt like that just imagine what other parts of him will feel like her she thought as her mind wandered. She couldn't believe just how good his body felt pressed against hers like this.

"Barbara you're intelligent not to mention beautiful. How could I not care about you?"

The freckles on her face seemed to dance when she smiled at him. She could feel the heat from his body slowly working its way into hers. She also felt his hips begin to lazily grind into hers. It had been so damn long since anyone wanted her. Needed her. Chose her. Her mind momentarily fled back to the memory of her old teammate and ex-fiancé Richard Grayson a.k.a. Nightwing. Specifically the day when he told her that he wanted to be with Korland'r the princess of Tamaran or better known as Starfire of the Titans. She couldn't stop her eyes from watering as tears threatened to emerge.

"Barbara? Did I…?"

"No. Don't worry. You didn't cause those tears. Just an old memory… one I would like to replace with a better one."

Kaldur accepted the invitation and placed his lips on the side of her neck and kissed her softly before he suckled at her skin. She felt so good as that tiny flame of desire and need was growing inside her. She ran her hand over his shaved head and held him to her neck.

"Harder Kaldur."

That was all the encouragement that he needed as his teeth nipped at her skin. She found the pressure to be exquisite. His hands roaming smoothly down her back to settle upon her waist. She could only sit there and revel in his attention to detail as he ran his tongue gently over her nipped neck.

He leisurely moved his lips up her neck to meet hers again. Without hesitation she parted her lips allowing Kaldur's tongue to enter her mouth. He could only growl as their tongues merged. The heat that was now pouring from her body was her reaction to his touch. She could feel the dampness of her arousal growing against her skin now. Not to mention the rigid need of his body that was resting on the inner part of her thigh.

Kaldur picked her up in his arms and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her across the tiny apartment to her bedroom. Their lips never breaking apart even when he had to fumble with the doorknob to enter her room. They spilled across her bed and Kaldur slowly kneaded his hips into hers. The friction of his movements made her call out his name in near ecstasy.

"Kaldur!"

Kaldur's ears burned when he heard his name pierce the air. The action made him grind his hips harder into her pelvis a second time. Barbara bit her bottom lip in a failed attempt to stifle her own moans. Driven by need and desire he longed for her to repeat his name. His lips met hers once again at a hard and feverish pace hating just the few seconds of absents that they had in-between them before he trailed kisses along her jaw line down to her chest.

Barbara's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as Kaldur lips seemed to find every bit of exposed skin she had for him to suckle. The slow heat that rolled over her body before was now a roaring fire which was out of control, now she wanted the damn thing to engulf her. His desire was intoxicating, damn near hallucinogenic as her body burned through more and more oxygen as her lungs heaved against her chest.

Kaldur reached down and grasped the hems of his shirt and his under-shirt and pulled his arms straight up toward the ceiling removing them both. The pupils of Barbara's eyes dilated wildly at the sight of Kaldur's chiseled chest and abdominal muscles. He looked delicious and all she wanted to do was to see if he tasted as good as he looked. She watched as he mentally dictated the set of muscles he needed to slide his hands under her sweater.

Kaldur searched her eyes trying to find any hint of reluctance or fear as a signal for him to stop and found neither. His heart beating wildly inside his chest as he then pulled upward removing her sweater from her torso leaving her in just a lacey black bra. Barbara heard a growl come from Kaldur as she noticed how his gills flared as he took a deep breath. She realized in that moment just how sleek and powerful Kaldur looked, the only other time she saw anything remotely close to what he resembled was a shark stalking its prey during Shark Week on the Discovery Channel.

Barbara reached out with her hands and grasped the back of Kaldur's head bringing him down on top of her body. She parted his lips with her tongue and coiled her tongue around his. He groaned against her mouth as she tasted him. She flexed her hips upward toward him making sure every time she did his erection would rub against her thigh. When she pulled her tongue out of his mouth she intentionally licked the roof of his mouth. Her mouth then found the side of his neck were she ran her tongue over the rough skin of his gills making him suffer delightfully at the pleasure she was giving him. She could feel Kaldur heavy breaths against her skin as he panted. She ran her hands down his muscled back and took a hold of Kaldur's butt squeezing it in her hands. Every movement she made was testament of desire meant to show him just how much she had cared about him.

"I want you so much!", Kaldur growled against the top of her breast his lust filled baritone sending delightful shivers down her spine.

"I need you too!", her voice rumbled against his forearms as she nipped at the skin across his biceps.

Kaldur slowly pressed his body against hers letting their weight guide them to the mattress. He pulled her soft red hair just hard enough to draw a long slow moan from her lips on the way down. He licked her open mouth and then leaving a trail of kisses down her chin again leading directly to her chest. He peppered the top of her breast with kisses and gently nipped at them before he move lower. He could feel Barbara's hands run over his head as he made his way closer and closer to her waist. He stopped and swirled his tongue in and out of her navel making her grunt in utter delight as he did it. He stopped and blew a warm breath across her stomach and watched as the goose bumps rose from her skin. Then he moved even lower to the beginning of a small trail of red hair that started a little below her navel kissing her lightly. She waited with bated breath as Kaldur undid the button to her jeans with his teeth of all things. Which was an action she thought was sexy as hell when he accomplished his goal of pulling down her zipper too. Barbara felt the cool air hit her thighs, shins, then her legs where bare as her pants fell over the side of the bed, leaving her in only her bra and panties.

"There are no words capable of doing you justice. You're just so far beyond the need of them."

Barbara's whole body had inadvertently turned a deep shade of red at such an intense compliment. He had never said anything like that to her before. Kaldur's praise at the sight of her body made her feel indescribable. She knew that was the exact reason she had been drawn to him. He made her feel perfect in every way possible, in his eyes she was flawless and she loved that. She rewarded his compliment by stroking his entire length back and forth with her hand. Her touch alone was an enough to make him want to climax but, now adding a slow and sensual massage was just a pleasurable form of torture to him at this point. She took hold of the zipper to his jeans and pulled freeing him from his jeans as Kaldur wiggled out of them then kicked them on the floor beside the bed. Now all he had on was his boxers.

They were lost in each other. Kaldur took note of how her dark red hair framed her lust ridden face as he kissed her. Barbara wrapped her legs around Kaldur's hips reveling in the sensation of the delicious weight of his harden anatomy quivering warmly just under her naval between her thighs. The moment was damn near perfect and the only obstructions left in their way of lovemaking was their underwear.

That's when it all went to hell!

The shrill ring of Barbara's cell phone began to pierce the air promptly followed by Kaldur's.

No…no…no damn it! That's my teams ring tone", she said angrily.

"And mine.", Kaldur regretfully stated as he picked his phone up out of his jeans upon the floor beside them. "It is an all points bulletin from the League", he added after reading the message on his phone.

"It most be something serious if the League is pooling all their available resources.", Barbara stated harshly. "I guess we need to report in as soon as possible huh?", she asked reluctantly already knowing the answer.

"Yes I suppose we should.", Kaldur replied back trying not only to cover his disappointment at the interruption but, also trying to reign in his sexual excitement.

Kaldur stood up and put forth the effort to redress as quickly as possible. He also handed Barbara her clothes from the floor as she accepted them she drew a mental picture of him wanting to capture just how good he looked standing in her bedroom nearly nude. Then hating the fact that she was only one step from being completely naked in front of him too. With an irritated huff of air she blew a few strands of her hair from her face as she pulled her sweater back over her head.

"You know I just wish I had gotten those damn boxers of yours off of you!", Barbara stated giving Kaldur a wide and mischievous smile.

"Well… technically you do still owe me a cup of hot chocolate.", Kaldur replied with a sly smile of his own while he watched Barbara's widen at the evident double meaning of the statement. "Now let's go save the world."


End file.
